Hello
by House-less
Summary: "Première sonnerie. Une seconde. Elle s'assied." OS. Huddy, a little.


_Hello !_

 _Aujourd'hui au menu :_

 _OS court comme ce n'est pas permit ! Mais ça me trottait dans la tête et fallait que ça sorte. C'est sortie d'une façon bizarre, soit dit en passant. NON ceci n'est pas un poème._

 _Je vous raconte quand même. Donc, comme tout le monde, j'ai écouté la nouvelle chanson d'Adèle. Hello, oui *-* et... Et voilà. Rien que ça, et l'idée m'est venue._

 _Faudrait que je précise quelques choses tout de même :_

 _-Cet OS se situe fin saison 7 MAIS :_

 _Cuddy n'a pas porté plainte._

 _Sa maison est en cours de rénovation._

 _Rachel est là._

 _L'autre (D..) n'a jamais existé (euh, oui vous croyez quoi ._.)_

 _Et.. C'est tout !_

 _Enjoy it people :D !_

* * *

Première sonnerie. Une seconde. Elle s'assied.  
Deuxième sonnerie. Deux secondes. Elle s'allongea.  
Troisième sonnerie. Trois secondes. Rien.

Elle raccrocha, encore une fois.  
Soupir. Une minute.

Elle reprit l'objet, composa le numéro. Pour la dernière fois.

Quatrième sonnerie. Quatre secondes. Son doigt frôla le bouton raccrocher.  
Il répondit. Son cœur s'emballa.

Silence. Deux minutes.

-Allô.

Un bruit de respiration. Frottement de tissu. Il s'allongea.

-C'est moi.

Il le savait. Le numéro lui était inconnu mais pas sa voix.

-Salut.

Son ton était froid. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, pourtant.

-J'ai appelé.  
-Je sais.

Sa gorge se serra. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis sur les paupières et les serra.

-Tu ne répondais pas.

Il n'était pas prêt.

-J'étais occupé.

Encore ce froid dans la voix. Elle avait envie de pleurer.  
Trois minutes. Silence.

-Tu me hais à ce point ?

Ses yeux étaient humides à présent. Il déglutit.

-Non.

Sa voix était sincère, elle le connaissait pas cœur.  
Il haïssait le fait qu'il l'aimait toujours.  
Quatre minutes.

-Pourquoi appelles-tu ?

Curiosité.  
Silence.

-Je voudrais qu'on se voit.

Sa voix était basse, hésitante.  
Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ?

Toujours froidement. Elle comprenait qu'il soit distant.  
Une larme coula. Elle l'essuya puis se racla la gorge et se redressa.

-S'il te plait.

Cinq minutes. Rien.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle attendait toujours sa réponse.

-Pourquoi ?

Il s'assied au bord du lit. Il voulait une réponse.

-J'aimerais qu'on parle.  
-Parlons maintenant.

Non. Il fallait qu'elle le voit. Qu' _il_ la voit et sache qu'elle était sincère.

-Je serais sur Princeton la semaine prochaine pour voir l'état des travaux. Si tu veux…  
-D'accord.

Elle sourit. Il se maudit.

Six jours.

-Comment va-t-il ?  
-Vous voulez que je vous mente ?

Elle hocha la tête. La vérité était mieux, toujours. Quelle qu'elle soit.

-Il est mort de l'intérieur.

Elle l'avait tué.

-Ne le tuez pas une deuxième fois.  
-Non, James.

Il lui sourit. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et se referma sur lui.

-Vous êtes de retour docteur Cuddy ?

Elle sourit à l'infirmière.

-Je l'espère.

Brenda hocha la tête, compréhensive et s'engagea dans le couloir.  
Elle était à nouveau seule.

Une seconde. Elle croisa son regard et se reteint de détourner le sien.  
Deux minutes. Trois pas. Quatre. Dix. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-Salut.  
-Salut.

Vingt minutes.  
Le café était froid. L'endroit et la boisson. Son regard aussi.

-Je t'écoute.

Trente secondes. Elle inspira profondément.

-Je suis désolée.

Sa voix tremblait, son regard suppliait et lui restait là, à la fixer.

Lui aussi l'était. Pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
Tout aurait dû être si différent… Et pourtant.  
Il ne dit rien.

Elle baissa les yeux. Si elle continuait à le regarder, elle allait craquer.  
Il semblait impassible, presque accusateur et pourtant…

-Je…  
-Non, écoute-moi. S'il te plait.

Il hocha la tête et lui fit signe de continuer.

-Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à aller de l'avant.

Six mois qu'elle essayait. Six mois que tout lui rappelait ce à quoi elle avait renoncé.  
Lui. Le bonheur. La vie qu'elle aimait. _Sa_ vie.

-Tu…  
-Une chance.

Il ne savait pas qu'en penser. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait _et_ redoutait.

-J'aimerais qu'on se donne une chance.  
-Pourquoi ?

Il devait savoir.  
Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et il sentit toute la douleur qu'il lui infligeait.

-Je t'aime.

Lui aussi. Mais c'était compliqué.

Le monologue qu'elle avait préparé s'était envolé, ne restait plus que ces trois pauvres petits mots.  
Ils résumaient assez bien le tout.  
Peut-être que finalement, ils étaient bien plus significatifs que n'importe quel discours.

-Tu es partie.

Il détestait avoir à croiser son regard voilé. Il lui en voulait un peu aussi.

-Je sais. Et je repartirais si c'est ce que tu veux.

Non, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas prêt à ce qu'elle revienne non plus.  
Du temps. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps.

-Dans le cas contraire, tu m'appelleras ?

Elle se leva, sourit et tourna les talons.  
Elle l'avait blessé et elle le savait. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Et retrouver la confiance qu'il avait en elle, en _eux_.  
Elle était prête à attendre. Même s'il n'appelait jamais. C'était probablement ce qui allait se passer après tout. Une seule larme roula le long de sa joue.  
Elle mit le contact et démarra.

Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.  
Trente minutes. Il se leva.  
Un taxi passa, s'arrêta et le conduit chez-lui.

Dix jours.

Rien.  
Rachel jouait, la télévision chantait, et dîner cuisait. Soirée ennuyeuse, angoissante. Comme les dix de passées.

Une sonnerie. Une seconde.  
Elle sourit puis répondit.  
Le bruit d'une profonde inspiration. Raclement de gorge. Petite hésitation.

-C'est moi.

* * *

 _Fin._

 _Des avis ? :D_

 _Happy New Year everyone !_


End file.
